Factions
There are currently four distinct Factions3 Factions in Warframe, along with four others which are less documented. While it is never outright stated, every known faction except Wild appears to be (or have once been) human. The only in-game playable faction are the . Other factions such as , , , , and are presented as adversaries; While the Red Veil acts as an ally to the Tenno. Tenno Grineer have expanded their vile empire from Earth outward to all sectors of the solar system. Once the Grineer rediscovered cloning technology, they seized control of Earth through sheer numbers. While they may be at the height of power, the Grineer army is in bodily decay and their features are increasingly primitive as a result of continuous cloning. As such, the Grineer are forced to use technology as a crutch for their genetic deterioration. An ideology of hate and discrimination towards the Tenno continues to drive the Grineer forward in the face of inevitable dissolution. |Warframe Official Website}} Corpus are a dominating proto-corporation of humans that maintain and operate the trade routes of the Solar Rails. They are rarely seen by others and are better known for the robot proxies that serve for them. The social structure of the Corpus is said to reflect ancient mercantile guilds from the Old Earth. Their production methods blend technology and ritual, in-part, because the ancient Orokin materials they use are inscrutable to them. They control the entire supply chain of goods that flow through the solar system. The Corpus view Orokin artifacts as resource to be exploited for profit− at any cost.|Warframe Official Website}} Infested The are an Invasion force that consists of beasts created by an all consuming sentient virus, morphing the other factions of the game into hideous creatures. The majority of Infested appear to be former Corpus Crewmen or Grineer Lancers, however they are also speculated to originate from failed Tenno experiments, hinted at by J3-Golem asking the Tenno, "Why do you destroy us? We are your flesh," yet, have also been hinted at by several references to a "Technocyte Virus" in some missions. Most Infested do not have any significant ranged combat ability. Orokin The are a precursor race that ruled over the Solar system for a period of time. During what was known as the Orokin Era, they built technological masterpieces that rival even present day technology. During a war with what were known as the "Sentients" the Orokin created the Technocyte Virus as a way to combat them. Very little information remains on what their goals may have been. Although the Orokin are assumed to be gone, their technology remains, including advanced AI that capture intruders that enter their towers, turning them into slaves for the defense of the tower through mind-controlling headpieces. They are simply collectively called, the Corrupted. Red Veil The Red Veil is a resistance movement formed by an unknown population to resist against the Corpus and Grineer factions. Red Veil operatives are the primary rescue targets in the Specters Of Liberty event. Unlike most Corpus and Grineer personnel, Red Veil operatives speak fluent English, and possess proficiency in wielding traditional Tenno sidearms. They are also the traditional wearers of the Rakta Syandana. Stalker These are random encounters and are usually high level (30-70). The Stalker possesses preexisting abilities from other Warframes: Excalibur's Slash Dash, Ash's Shuriken and Teleport. It is capable of taking out low-leveled players without much trouble and can even prove troublesome for groups, though it usually only targets one player until that player is dead, and then departs. There have been occasional encounters with level 1 Stalkers, perhaps due to host lag or glitches. Wild With the introduction of the Grineer Settlement, a new neutral enemy type can be found in the desert tilesets. The Desert Skates are the first enemy type to be introduced as these wild life forms, which are generally hostile towards all other factions. The Feral Kubrow being the second, are found on Earth. In the Codex, this faction is listed as both "Wild" or "Neutral". Objects Objects are randomly placed, neutral, static, non-living items around the map. These objects include lootable canisters, various plants, machinery or fuel containers. Although they rarely contribute to gameplay, interacting with them using Codex Scanners can uncover a bit of lore. Some of them are even destructible and cause hazard. Enemy List The complete list of enemies can be found in the Codex. Players can complete their own Codex archive by scanning enemies using a Codex Scanner or a Helios Sentinel with Investigator equipped. Each Codex profile consists of various information about the enemy such as lore, vulnerabilities and Mod drops. References de:Fraktionen __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Factions